When consumers buy foamed beverages at coffee shops and restaurants, the beverage is commonly made from a concentrated flavoured liquor, such as an espresso shot. Separately an amount of milk is foamed using a source of steam in order to obtain a hot foamed milk. In preparing the beverage, the liquor is placed in a cup or mug and the hot foamed milk is added. Care is typically taken to retain the frothiest portion of the milk till last so that a white uppermost foam layer can be produced on the beverage which has the greatest possible foam size.
It is known that consumers also appreciate the convenience of being able to make the same foamed beverages at home or in the work place where it is not possible to have a source of steam-prepared hot foamed milk. In this way, foaming creamers have been developed and are known for use in preparing foamed beverages at the consumers' convenience. However, when preparing instant beverages the creamer is typically mixed with the flavouring component, either in the instant preparation or in the already diluted beverage. In this way the foam that is provided on top of the beverage adopts unsightly discolouration from the flavouring component. This reminds the consumer that the instant beverage is distinct from the foamed beverages available at coffee shops or restaurants and lessens the beverage experience.
Chocolate beverages commonly derive their chocolate flavour from the presence of cocoa powder. Cocoa retains its characteristic brown colouration when dissolved in a liquid. Accordingly, when cocoa powder is included in an instant chocolate beverage composition it is entrained in and forms a part of any foam produced from creamer included therewith. In this way, the foam obtains an undesirable discoloration and detracts from the impression provided by the final beverage.
As an alternative, it is known to include chocolate in place of cocoa powder in a beverage in order to obtain a chocolaty flavour. However, chocolate has a low density (around 1.2 g/cm3) which means that it is readily entrained in the foaming creamer and discolours the foam. Furthermore, the high fat content of the chocolate destabilises a foam formed on top of such a beverage.
Accordingly, there is a desire for the provision of a chocolate beverage composition from which a chocolate beverage can be prepared that provides a white foam and/or which addresses at least some of the disadvantages associated with the prior art or provides a useful alternative for the consumer.